


[Podfic] We've Been Here Before

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, shippy if you read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "We've Been Here Before" by RenaRoo.Connecticut feels like this has happened before, but this time... something interrupts the pain.
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] We've Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've Been Here Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353100) by [RenaRoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/wevebeenherebefore/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20We%27ve%20Been%20Here%20Before%20-%20Copy.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/wevebeenherebefore/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20We%27ve%20Been%20Here%20Before%20-%20Copy.mp3) | 9 MB | 0:12:19


End file.
